Apres l'effort, le reconfort
by jojo738
Summary: Apres avoir pris un raccourci très salissant, on doit bien se laver ? Mais comment on fait quand il n'y a plus d'eau chaude ? JackKate [OS]


**Titre :** Apres l'effort, le réconfort

**Résume :** Apres avoir pris un raccourci très salissant, on doit bien se laver ? Mais comment on fait quand il n'y a plus d'eau chaude ? Jack/Kate

**Personnages :** Jack / Kate

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement rien n'est pas moi … Mais bon, cela est mieux pour vous et pour la santé mentale des pauvres acteurs '

**Rating :** M

**Fic :** Terminée - 1 chapitre

HS : Je préviens que je n'ai pas trop bien écrit cette histoire … je pourrais faire mieux, mais bon ... A vous de juger

--------------------

« Rha ! Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer ! Il a fallut que Madame fasse son intéressante et qu'elle nous fasse passé par les marécages … et moi qui la suit en parfait gentleman pour qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises … »

**Flash-back**

_Jack et Kate étaient partis chercher quelques provisions au cœur de la foret depuis de nombreuses heures, et le soleil commençait déjà sa lente descente. Et c'est pendant retour vers le camp que Jack eut _la_ merveilleuse idée._

_- Kate ! On a, à peine 1 heure pour rentrer au camp …_

_- Et alors ?_

_- On devrait couper par le marrais …_

_- Merveilleuse idée, mais moi j'ai vraiment pas envi de faire trempette la bas … surtout que j'ai vraiment pas envi de me salir !_

_- D'accord, Madame fera comme elle voudra, mais moi je prends ce raccourci_

_Et c'est ainsi que tout débuta … Jack coupa par le marrai tendis que Kate continua par le sentier. Mais c'est à ce moment la que la foret qui était jusqu'à maintenant des plus silencieuse laissa échapper un bruit très inquiétant alors que tout devenait de plus en plus sombre._

_- JACCKKK !_

_Et quelques minutes plus tard elle le rejoint._

_- Je veux pas te laisser tout seul … on sait jamais ce qui pourrait t'arriver dans ce marrai. Précisa t'elle en arrivant à son hauteur ce qui fit apparaître un immense sourire sur les lèvres de notre jeune homme._

_Puis quelques minutes plus tard on entendit un gros « SPATCH », Jack était tombé la tête la première dans un grand trou rempli de boue._

_- Ah, j'ai bien fait de venir avec toi …_

_- Aide moi à sortir au lieu de te moquer. Lui demanda t'il alors que l'eau lui arrivait aux épaules._

_- Je sais pas … tu es pas bien la, dans toute cette boue ?_

_Et « SPATCH », Kate venait de le rejoindre, et s'en suivit une petite bataille. Et pour calmer le jeu, Jack l'emprisonna dans ses bras musclés, et c'est là qu'elle se sentie défaillir. Doucement, trop doucement leurs lèvres se reprochèrent, leurs souffles chaux se mêlèrent tandis qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux. Ce fut un cri d'oiseau qui brisa ce moment si précieux._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Et des qu'ils furent rentrés, ils se dirigèrent vers les douches.

Kate pénétra dans la douche, et fit doucement coulé l'eau. L'eau était si bonne, si chaude, et chaque gouttes d'eaux caressaient son corps comme seul un homme pourrait le faire … mais pas n'importe qu'elle homme … le sien ! Elle était si bien qu'elle aurait pu y rester toute sa vie.

Mais ce plaisir fut de courte durée …

Jack, quant à lui pensait à cette jeune femme qu'il avait dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt, cette femme qui le mettait dans tous ses états dès qu'il la voyait. Cette femme qui était si proche de lui, tout en étant si éloigné … Cette femme qui était son parfait opposé, mais qu'il aimait.

Il entendit un cri, et quelques secondes plus tard apparaissait devant lui l'objet de ses rêves habillé aussi simplement que la nature l'a faite. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sa déesse.

- Pas mal …

- Kate ! Dit t'il gêné en mettant la serviette devant son intimité tout en sortant de ses pensées.

- J'ai plus d'eau chaude.

- Et ?

- Bah, je viens squatter. Dit elle avec un immense sourire

- Sort d'ici ! Et attend ton tour.

- Désolé mon chou, mais je viens à l'instant de prendre une douche froide et je suis encore couverte de boue. Alors il est hors de question que j'attende.

- Moi aussi je prends ma douche, et il est hors de question que je te cède ma place

- Mais qui te dis que je veux ta place ? Demanda t'elle tout en venant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Figé, Jack regardait Kate, se laver de plus en plus sensuellement. Il avait devant lui la femme parfaite, sa femme parfaite, celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie, celle qu'il à chercher pendant toute son existence, en vain … Elle était devant lui, et il était figé, il ne pouvait plus bougé.

Puis doucement elle se retourna et s'avança vers lui. Rêve ou réalité ? Elle lui tendit le savon. Mais par manque de réaction elle dû le réveiller.

- Tu rêve ou quoi ?

- ?

- Tu peux me savonner le dos ? _Toujours aucune réponse._ Savon, moi, douche … Tu peux me frotter le dos ?

- Ah ! Euh oui … tout de suite

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt … ça fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle …. Ah quoi tu pouvais bien pensé ?

_« Si seulement elle savait »_

Doucement celui si s'approcha, et commença à la savonner. Elle était bien là … et le contact de son bien aimé était encore plus chaud que l'eau, et lui faisait échapper de petit soupir qui le troublait tant.

**Flash-back**

_Ils étaient là. Elle attendait quelque chose, une parole, une réaction … et lui ne bougeait pas … il la regardait. Puis après elle long silence elle se décida à parler._

_- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir …_

_Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle reste, qu'elle partage sa vie avec lui. Mais pour une raison qui lui était inexpliqué il n'avait rien osé._

_Elle s'approcha de lui, et elle allait l'embrasser quand une voix derrière elle l'appela_

_- Mikeeee !_

_Et elle vola dans les bras de cet homme, cet homme que Jack aurait voulu tué sur place, cet homme qui décrochait un merveilleux sourire celle qu'il aimait. Si seulement il avait réagit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa sur la joue et parti sans un mot …_

_Elle le regarda s'éloigner quelques instant, puis elle partie à son tour._

_Il se savait pas pourquoi … pourquoi n'avait t'il rien fait ? Pourquoi ? Au fond de lui son cœur espérait peut être une autre personne … une autre personne comme …_

**Fin du Flash-back**

Elle était dans ses bras, et ils s'embrassaient. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne sen souvenait plus. Elle non plus, tout ce qu'elle se rappelait c'était ces deux bras qui la prirent par la taille et qu'une bouche lui captura les lèvres. Elle voulait le repousser, comme elle savait si bien le faire depuis si longtemps.

« Kate ! Réagit ! C'est Jack »

…

« Justement … C'est Jack »

Justement … c'était Jack. Jack, celui qu'elle repoussait depuis le début. Celui qu'elle haïssait tant car il l'appréciait t'elle qu'elle était. Celui qui la protégé de son passé. Celui qui hanté ses nuits depuis bien longtemps. Celui qu'elle aimait.

Il voulait la serrer très fort pour qu'elle ne s'en aille jamais, mais elle paraissait si fragile qu'il avait peur de la casser. Elle s'abandonnait complètement à ses caresses, à ses baissers, au contact de son corps.

Puis par une pulsation il la plaqua contre le mur. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses. Ils voulaient s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Ses baisés étaient bouillant mais lui faisait tant de bien. Les caresses sur son corps musclé étaient si bonnes. Puis leur bouchent se sellèrent en même temps que leur corps. Il rentra en lui, alors qu'elle le faisait rentré en elle. Elle se donnait à lui, tandis qu'il se donnait à elle. Leur forment s'épousaient parfaitement. Leurs corps était en feu, il s'aiment … Pour la première fois de leur vie ils faisaient l'amour en parfaite symbiose.

Et des bruits rauques se firent entendre.

Dans un souffle, ils s'aimèrent.

Dans un souffle, ils se donnaient à l'autre

Dans un souffle, ils se dirent à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Dans un souffle, ils dirent « Je t'aime »

Et en même temps, comme si ils étaient une seule et même personne ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

----------

Alors ?

Mais bon, je trouve vraiment que j'ai mal écrit …  
Sinon, vous en pensez quoi, vous ?


End file.
